Jason Sternfeld
E.N.A * Sentinel 7|image = New jason port.png}}Jason Sternfeld is an American born New Zealander and ex-soldier of the (now dissolved) UNASC (United Nation Asian Security Comission). History Jason was born in Arizona to a middle-class family whom moved to Tauranga in New Zealand when he was 13 years of age. At a young age, Jason grew fond of Western films and American films. He enjoyed Watching films with Don Wayne, Flynn Eastwood and Harry Cooper. As a result, stemmed a fascination of cowboys. Jason's mother and father owned a farm with Cattle which further enhanced his love for the Wild West. Jason's father bought him multiple air soft rifles growing up, which later progressed to heavier artillery which was used for hunting. Through years of experience, he became a proficient wielder of high caliber rifles. At the age of 18, he graduated from high school and joined the New Zealand Army to for training and deployment. His obedient behavior and willingness to serve granted him a place in the UNASC where his talent were truly put to the test. and Jason decided to pursue becoming a soldier. His shooting skill caught the attention of a US Army sergeant who passed on his application to the United Nations Peacekeeping Initiative, a military program designed to intervene in various conflicts following the end of the Baltic War. Jason served 8 years as a soldier in the UNASC, touring in various Asian countries on peace missions. Most of his missions were to ease tension between neighboring countries, disestablish political espionage attemps and counter terrorism in North and South East Asia. His final missions were served in Hyuk Lao Shen, which is now currently a state of North Korea. Following the end of the North Korean Civil War and the dissolution of the United Nations, he went to New Zealand where he settled with his relatives and extended family. Jason and his cousin, Jay Freeman grew a great bond together, as Jason had no immediate family he was willing to stay with, as they were not financially stable. Jason stayed in the Freeman residence for 3 years before Jason found work as an armed specialist and mercenary for multiple galactic banks, rival gangs, clans and shady corporations. He became a specialist is all forms of military prowess and guerrilla warfare, gaining him a notorious reputation. During the course of his mercenary career, he met a Niraxian by the name of TJ who was just as reputable as Jason, in many Niraxian and Earthen circles. Jason's easy-going attitude and lust for reward, sealed a flawless friendship and lethal mercenary duo. Appearance Jason Sternfeld is a tall, lean middle aged man with tanned skin long copper brown hair and tanned skin. He has light brown eyes and dark brown chops. Jason is usually seen wearing a blue UN cap backwards and a bit of his hair sticking out of the back of the cap. On various missions, or contract jobs, Jason will often wear camouflage and/or a gillie suit (depending on the environment). It is notable that he carries a light sniper rifle on his back as well as an MP5 as a sidearm. When Jason wears civilian clothes, he will usually wear a 3/4 shirt, shorts and jandals. He is sometimes seen wearing an army jacket. Often times, Jason is seen with a cigarette in his mouth and wearing sunglasses. Personality Jason is a cool-headed and relaxed man. He usually picks his words very carefully, and is not very confrontational. He will often relax, when ever he has the chance; standing around smoking a cigarette, throwing a ball against a wall or reading a newspaper. Jason is notorious for ignoring people of higher authority, as if they weren't there. He can cause trouble sometimes, as he always does things his way and on his terms. He is also notably lazy at times, as his living area can be messy at times. He will sometimes mock people if they say something silly. Contrary to this, Jason is actually a sweet guy who will complement anyone if he likes them. He is a friend of TJ, as he never judges him or criticises him for the way he behaves or mistreats people. He will at times tell TJ off if he goes too far. Jason becomes more mindful of people he cares for as time progresses. He will do kind gestures and not say anything about it or brag about it. Jason is not exactly booksmart or technical, but he is very intelligent in his philosophies. He will spout critical advice and insightful thoughts that makes him seem a bit more sophisticated then uneducated. However, Jason is able to speak Korean, Cantonese, Vietnamese and Mandarin. He will often times hold conversations with random people of Asian descent which often confuses his peers. Jason had been diagnosed with a sever case of PTSD shortly after his tour in Asia. He was seemingly absolved of the horrors he witnessed and and drank most of his sorrows away. over the years he has developed an unhealthy smoking and drinking addiction which he solemnly regrets Strengths Jason is a marksman who is highly efficient at using high caliber rifles and assault rifles. He will almost never miss, thanks to his training in Asia and in the military. Jason is just as deadly in close quarter combat, through the use of unconventional warfare. He will usually stay away from gunfights, often finding ways of neutralizing enemies without actually getting in a gunfight. Depending on his environment, he can virtually disappear, as he can disguise himself very well in forests, deserts and arctic locations. He has the characteristics of a Vietcong soldier: Fight and never be seen. His key philosophy is as follows: Never fight face-to-face, hit and run, trick and confuse, use weather and nighttime at your advantage, travel light, be invisible, use natural cover and terrain to your advantage, use the art of sabotage, never fight a force greater than yourself and be popular with the people (which he learnt in his tour in Asia). On a few occasions, Jason worked with Jay Freeman during the Colonial Fringe Wars as a marksman and strategic specialist. Thanks to his experience on the battlefield, many of the campaigns he assisted in were headline victories. Only then had the UN recognized his efforts in NE and SE Asia, thus providing compensation for healthcare, which at the time was much too late.Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Humans